The Slaughter Games
by LuciasDimitri
Summary: a semi-cracfic about the Hunger Games starring my friends and myself. hope you all like.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I saw the whole thing. The malicious attack. The heartless look in Lucian's eyes as he ripped out his best friend's heart. The look of triumph as he saw his best friends shocked eyes roll in the back of his head and the carelessness as he let the limp body sulk to the ground like sand seeping through his fingers.

Lucian stared at the dead body for what seemed like hours. His lips curled upwards and he looked up and flashed me a smile that seemed to radiate with the purest form of dark energy as the forest behind him ignited in a blaze of flame.

I stared in disbelief as I realized that he wasn't going to kill me. At least not now. But why? Was it because he cared about me? After that last stunt it's hard to imagine he cares about anyone anymore. That's when it came to me. He wasn't going to kill me. Not because he cared me. But because he wanted the thrill of the hunt.

The very thought scared me. I wasn't prepared to kill him if he came after me. He had self handedly killed 10 of the other contestants. No one would have expected it. I mean he was always the type to run around killing people. But everyone always thought that he would rather die than kill his friends. It's amazing at what these games will do to you.

I felt as if I was losing him. I mean I knew he had been slipping after he killed Xcaliber. And even more after he had killed Ela. But I could never imagine him turning on Reiku like that. I can only imagine how Keira is going to take that. Being as he was the love of her life. She doesn't look like much but I would be afraid of her. She came close to ranking with Lucian. What was the score? Lucian: 9, Keira: 8

It was weird how much in common those two had. That's probably what made them such good friends. I wonder what would happen if they fought it out. I wonder how Aliky and Kai would react. I quickly snapped back into reality when I realized that he had moved and was now standing right in front of me. He bent down and kissed me. When he pulled away he must have seen the shocked look on my face because he cracked a smile. Without a word he turned around and walked away.

As I watched my first love walk away into the flames of the forest fire I slowly regretted growing attached to him. I turned around and began walking down the path. It was almost over. It was down to three people. Only two could go home. If I killed Keira tonight then Lucian and I could walk out alone. But do I really want to unleash that monster into the real world? Even if it is for love?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

-Lucian-

The trees glistened as the light hit the tops of the tall living beasts. The morning was cool. A slight breeze blew my hair into my face and I fixed it, agitated. I had left the house at five o' clock this morning. I had gotten past the fence by jumping off my roof over the ten (10) foot iron gateway. It was the same routine I had followed daily. It was one of the advantages of having a large house.

Minutes later I was in the heart of the woods. I was finally away from the community and away from the headhunters. I had left in the hopes of returning with some food. It was difficult trying to feed all twenty-four (24) of us. Normally the other guys would show up at about seven o' clock to give me a few hours alone. Unfortunately, today was the rapture day. Meaning all the guys had stayed out last night partying, afraid that their names might be picked the next day. So today they were all home with hangovers.

It only took a few minutes to get to my usual spot. I had started by jumping to a low branch. I spun my body upwards so that my foot could hang onto the branch. I lifted my body up and speed climbed the rest of the way. I crossed from one tree to another by a branch that almost touched the other tree. From there I climbed another five (5) feet in the air and rested on my branch. I was fifteen (15) feet in the air and had a clear shot if anything passed by.

Normally I would have been on high alert. But today was such a different day I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I thought about my family. My family had betrayed our entire city. They had joined up with the Capitol for money. I refused to join them and my family left me here. That's when I met Reiku. He was also homeless. Together we decided to rebel against the Capitol. So far we have found twenty-two (22) other people to help in our cause.

I live Reiku and the rest in an old abandoned house. They are my family now. Today is the worst day for us. We never know who will be chosen and who will come back. It was such a depressing thing to think about. Trying to think of something else, my mind chose her. I usually thought about her when I was in a thinking mood. She was the girl of my dreams.

I met her while me and Reiku were still planning our rebellion. She was wandering the streets of district twelve (12) and under the light of a street post I could see a bruise begin to form under her right eye. She was staggering as if she was about to faint. Reiku and I ran up to her to see what was wrong. We were a few feet from her when she fell on some black ice. I slid through the snow and water mixture that littered the ground and caught her before she could hit her head. She looked at me for a few seconds and said thank you before she curled up in my arms and lost consciousness. I looked at Reiku with pleading eyes and he gave me a slight head nod. I picked her up and carried her back to the house.

By this time we had already recruited eight (8) other kids and they were living with us too. So naturally you can imagine the commotion there was when we brought this girl into the house. People crowded all around asking what happened.

"Wow Lucian. I knew you were a killer but I never thought you would kill a girl."

I glanced over to see Keira sitting in a windowsill. She had loved to tease me. When she saw my face she quickly changed her expression to concern. Later that day she had apologized to me saying that she had never seen me look so frightened. She said it was if I was afraid of losing a puppy.

I took the girl to a spare room on the third floor so she wouldn't be bothered. I laid her on the bed and grabbed a warm facecloth and a bowl of hot water from the bathroom down the hall. I wiped her face clean of blood and dirt. After her face was cleaned I could see that a cut on the cheek had caused the bleeding. It wasn't too deep but deep enough. I took of her sweatshirt delicately and saw a gash under her lower right rib. The blood had stained the shirt and the shirt needed to be removed.

I grabbed my knife from my side pouch and I cut the shirt into fragments. I took a second to stare at her stomach once the shirt had been removed. Her smooth skin shone under the table light. The blood stained her flat stomach and looked foreign against her beauty. I took a rag and cleaned up the bloody mess. The pressure of my hand on her wound awoke the girl and made her wince. She look at me with curious eyes and then passed out from the pain.

Once the mess was cleaned up I covered her with the blanket on the bed. I left a glass of water by the bed in case she woke up and was thirsty. I walked towards the door and turned to look at her. She was very pale. I remember thinking and hoping she would make it, then becoming puzzled at the curious thought of why I cared so much. I began to walk out the door when I heard a scream.

"LUCIAN!" a voice startled me from my reminiscing daydream. I looked down at the ground. The girl from my dreams stood at the base of my tree. Her short brown hair glowed in the daylight sun and I actually had to catch my breath.

I leaped from my branch and landed on a fallen tree, which had landed in a sloped way so that I could slide down the tree to the ground. I landed on the ground and ran towards the silhouette of the girl. As I closed the gap between us two, I saw the graven look on her face. I quickly scanned the area in search of trouble. Without any luck, I looked at her in bewilderment.

Sensing my confusion, she looked at me with sad eyes. "It's time for the selection," she said, "but something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused as to what she meant. It was the day of the reaping, everything was wrong today.

"The Capitol made an announcement. There has been a change of rules. They are picking all twenty-four (24) from district twelve (12)." She looked at me. Without saying a word, I could see the horror and realization in her eyes. There were twenty-four (24) of us in the house.


End file.
